Various Hypothetical Basin Timelines (sdslayer)
Info This page will be where I will make all of the timelines about my hypothetical seasons that I've animated on YouTube, on my second channel, found here. The timelines will be made according to chronological order of when the corresponding video was uploaded on YouTube, and they will be split based on category. Temporarily, I will just put in all the basins I may ever create for, so some of them will be completely blank, since I haven't made anything for them yet. Contributions are welcome, so if you'd like to help me out and make a timeline based on an existing video I've made, go right ahead. The dates can be are pretty easy to decipher. If you see a storm start to fade in on one day but it doesn't completely appear until another, use the first date where it started to appear as the starting date. Along with that, please use the last date that it is visible at all for the end date Hypothetical Atlantic Timelines 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season The video corresponding to this timeline can be found here. ImageSize = width:1400 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2025 till:28/02/2026 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2025 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:8 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/02/2025 till:13/02/2025 color:TS text:Ariel (TS) from:07/04/2025 till:09/04/2025 color:TD text:Two from:10/04/2025 till:13/04/2025 color:TS text:Ben from:12/04/2025 till:18/04/2025 color:C2 text:Codie from:14/04/2025 till:25/04/2025 color:C4 text:Dorian from:20/04/2025 till:22/04/2025 color:TS text:Emily from:21/04/2025 till:24/04/2025 color:TS text:Fred from:23/04/2025 till:30/04/2025 color:C3 text:Grace from:25/04/2025 till:26/04/2025 color:TD text:Nine from:25/04/2025 till:28/04/2025 color:TS text:Humphrey from:29/04/2025 till:03/05/2025 color:TS text:Iris from:03/05/2025 till:19/05/2025 color:C5 text:Josh from:06/05/2025 till:19/05/2025 color:C5 text:Kyra from:08/05/2025 till:12/05/2025 color:TS text:Lemmy from:10/05/2025 till:13/05/2025 color:TS text:Maria from:14/05/2025 till:21/05/2025 color:C1 text:Nolan from:17/05/2025 till:20/05/2025 color:TS text:Olive barset:break from:19/05/2025 till:23/05/2025 color:TS text:Parker from:22/05/2025 till:31/05/2025 color:C3 text:Raine from:25/05/2025 till:02/06/2025 color:C4 text:Sam from:28/05/2025 till:09/06/2025 color:C4 text:Tia from:31/05/2025 till:04/06/2025 color:TS text:Vicente from:02/06/2025 till:08/06/2025 color:TS text:Wendy from:04/06/2025 till:18/06/2025 color:C2 text:Alpha from:06/06/2025 till:10/06/2025 color:TS text:Beta from:08/06/2025 till:11/06/2025 color:TS text:Gamma from:09/06/2025 till:27/06/2025 color:C5 text:Delta from:11/06/2025 till:16/06/2025 color:TS text:Epsilon from:14/06/2025 till:19/06/2025 color:TS text:Zeta from:16/06/2025 till:23/06/2025 color:C2 text:Eta from:16/06/2025 till:20/06/2025 color:TS text:Theta from:19/06/2025 till:21/06/2025 color:TS text:Iota from:20/06/2025 till:30/06/2025 color:C4 text:Kappa from:22/06/2025 till:25/06/2025 color:TS text:Lambda barset:break from:25/06/2025 till:09/07/2025 color:C3 text:Mu from:26/06/2025 till:07/07/2025 color:C3 text:Nu from:28/06/2025 till:01/07/2025 color:TS text:Xi from:30/06/2025 till:04/07/2025 color:TS text:Omicron from:02/07/2025 till:15/07/2025 color:C4 text:Pi from:04/07/2025 till:08/07/2025 color:TS text:Rho from:05/07/2025 till:08/07/2025 color:TS text:Sigma from:07/07/2025 till:19/07/2025 color:C5 text:Tau from:09/07/2025 till:11/07/2025 color:TS text:Upsilon from:10/07/2025 till:14/07/2025 color:TS text:Phi from:12/07/2025 till:15/07/2025 color:TS text:Chi from:14/07/2025 till:31/07/2025 color:C3 text:Psi from:16/07/2025 till:28/07/2025 color:C1 text:Omega from:19/07/2025 till:22/07/2025 color:TS text:Alef from:20/07/2025 till:24/07/2025 color:TS text:Bet from:23/07/2025 till:02/08/2025 color:C4 text:Gimel from:26/07/2025 till:04/08/2025 color:C2 text:Dalet barset:break from:29/07/2025 till:15/08/2025 color:C5 text:He from:31/07/2025 till:15/08/2025 color:TS text:Vav from:03/08/2025 till:07/08/2025 color:TS text:Zayin from:05/08/2025 till:09/08/2025 color:TS text:Chet from:07/08/2025 till:19/08/2025 color:C1 text:Tet from:10/08/2025 till:12/08/2025 color:TS text:Yod from:14/08/2025 till:18/08/2025 color:TS text:Kaf from:14/08/2025 till:19/08/2025 color:TS text:Lamed from:17/08/2025 till:20/08/2025 color:TS text:Mem from:19/08/2025 till:21/08/2025 color:TS text:Nun from:20/08/2025 till:02/09/2025 color:C3 text:Samech from:23/08/2025 till:26/08/2025 color:TS text:Ayin from:26/08/2025 till:28/08/2025 color:TS text:Pay from:27/08/2025 till:31/08/2025 color:TS text:Tsade from:30/08/2025 till:03/09/2025 color:TS text:Qof from:01/09/2025 till:05/09/2025 color:TS text:Resh from:01/09/2025 till:11/09/2025 color:C4 text:Shin barset:break from:02/09/2025 till:05/09/2025 color:TS text:Tav from:04/09/2025 till:05/09/2025 color:TD text:Seventy from:05/09/2025 till:28/09/2025 color:C5 text:Bravo from:08/09/2025 till:11/09/2025 color:TS text:Charlie from:09/09/2025 till:13/09/2025 color:TS text:Echo from:14/09/2025 till:18/09/2025 color:TS text:Foxtrot from:16/09/2025 till:21/09/2025 color:TS text:Golf from:19/09/2025 till:30/09/2025 color:C1 text:Hotel from:20/09/2025 till:24/09/2025 color:TS text:India from:22/09/2025 till:25/09/2025 color:TS text:Juliett from:24/09/2025 till:27/09/2025 color:TS text:Kilo from:25/09/2025 till:30/09/2025 color:TS text:Lima from:28/09/2025 till:11/10/2025 color:TS text:Mike from:04/10/2025 till:01/11/2025 color:C5 text:November from:07/10/2025 till:12/10/2025 color:TS text:Oscar from:08/10/2025 till:10/10/2025 color:TS text:Papa from:13/10/2025 till:28/10/2025 color:C3 text:Quebec barset:break from:15/10/2025 till:19/10/2025 color:TS text:Romeo from:17/10/2025 till:24/10/2025 color:TS text:Sierra from:20/10/2025 till:22/10/2025 color:TS text:Tango from:23/10/2025 till:26/10/2025 color:TS text:Uniform from:26/10/2025 till:26/10/2025 color:TD text:Ninety from:28/10/2025 till:03/11/2025 color:TS text:Victor from:02/11/2025 till:06/11/2025 color:TS text:Whiskey from:04/11/2025 till:17/11/2025 color:C4 text:X-Ray from:07/11/2025 till:11/11/2025 color:TS text:Yankee from:15/11/2025 till:17/11/2025 color:TD text:Ninety-Five from:22/11/2025 till:25/11/2025 color:TS text:Zulu from:30/11/2025 till:08/12/2025 color:C2 text:Ninety-Seven from:06/12/2025 till:10/12/2025 color:TS text:Ninety-Eight from:06/12/2025 till:10/12/2025 color:TS text:Ninety-Nine from:24/12/2025 till:02/01/2026 color:C5 text:One Hundred from:25/12/2025 till:30/12/2025 color:TS text:One Hundred One from:30/12/2025 till:15/01/2026 color:C4 text:One Hundred Two bar:Month width:8 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2025 till:28/02/2025 text:February from:01/03/2025 till:31/03/2025 text:March from:01/04/2025 till:30/04/2025 text:April from:01/05/2025 till:31/05/2025 text:May from:01/06/2025 till:30/06/2025 text:June from:01/07/2025 till:31/07/2025 text:July from:01/08/2025 till:31/08/2025 text:August from:01/09/2025 till:30/09/2025 text:September from:01/10/2025 till:31/10/2025 text:October from:01/11/2025 till:30/11/2025 text:November from:01/12/2025 till:31/12/2025 text:December from:01/01/2026 till:31/01/2026 text:January 2026 from:01/02/2026 till:28/02/2026 text:February TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Hypothetical Eastern Pacific Timelines Hypothetical Western Pacific Timelines 2020 Pacific Typhoon Season (WIP) The video corresponding to this timeline is in progress still. ImageSize = width:1300 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/01/2020 till:06/01/2020 color:TS text:Krosa from:10/03/2020 till:15/03/2020 color:TS text:Bailu from:20/05/2020 till:06/06/2020 color:TY text:Podul from:01/06/2020 till:16/06/2020 color:SY text:Lingling from:04/06/2020 till:08/06/2020 color:TS text:Kajiki from:16/06/2020 till:19/06/2020 color:TS text:Faxai from:23/06/2020 till:29/06/2020 color:TS text:Peipah from:02/07/2020 till:12/07/2020 color:TY text:Tapah from:06/07/2020 till:19/07/2020 color:SY text:Mitag from:10/07/2020 till:20/07/2020 color:TY text:Hagibis from:16/07/2020 till:21/07/2020 color:TS text:Neoguri from:19/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 color:TY text:Rammasun from:28/07/2020 till:03/08/2020 color:TS text:Matmo from:01/08/2020 till:11/08/2020 color:TY text:Halong from:05/08/2020 till:09/08/2020 color:TS text:Nakri from:11/08/2020 till:26/08/2020 color:SY text:Fengshen barset:break from:16/08/2020 till:20/08/2020 color:TS text:Kalmaegi from:31/08/2020 till:05/09/2020 color:TS text:Fung-wong from:11/09/2020 till:20/09/2020 color:SY text:Kammuri from:14/09/2020 till:21/09/2020 color:TS text:Phanfone from:19/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:TY text:Vongfong from:26/09/2020 till:08/10/2020 color:TY text:Nuri from:05/10/2020 till:13/10/2020 color:TS text:Sinlaku from:09/10/2020 till:15/10/2020 color:TY text:Hagupit from:13/10/2020 till:19/10/2020 color:TS text:Jangmi from:24/10/2020 till:02/11/2020 color:TY text:Mekkhala from:01/11/2020 till:18/11/2020 color:SY text:Higos from:08/11/2020 till:14/11/2020 color:TS text:Bavi from:17/11/2020 till:21/11/2020 color:TS text:Maysak from:20/11/2020 till:27/11/2020 color:TS text:Haishen from:25/11/2020 till:06/12/2020 color:TY text:Noul from:11/12/2020 till:16/12/2020 color:TS text:Yanyan barset:break from:25/12/2020 till:30/12/2020 color:TS text:Kujira bar:Month width:8 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:01/03/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:01/04/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:01/05/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:January 2021 Hypothetical Great Lakes Timelines 2020 Great Lakes Hurricane Season The video corresponding to this timeline can be found here. ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:31/10/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:8 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2020 till:06/06/2020 color:TS text:Ava from:16/06/2020 till:22/06/2020 color:TS text:Bryan from:27/06/2020 till:06/07/2020 color:C3 text:Cindy from:28/07/2020 till:03/08/2020 color:TS text:Dennis from:10/08/2020 till:16/08/2020 color:TS text:Emma from:29/08/2020 till:06/09/2020 color:C1 text:Francis from:11/09/2020 till:16/09/2020 color:TS text:Greta from:30/09/2020 till:10/10/2020 color:C5 text:Henry from:16/10/2020 till:19/10/2020 color:TD text:Nine bar:Month width:8 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Hypothetical Australian Region Timelines Category:Timelines